


Claimed

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Closet Nest, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jeremy and Odd are ready to be mated. Officially.And even with Jeremy in heat, they manage to do it in the sweetest way possible.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiloInNightMode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloInNightMode/gifts).



> This fic was a commission for @_GlassesEmoji on Twitter
> 
> Hey there guys! I've never written a Code Lyoko fic before, so I hope you enjoy

Jeremy was going into heat; they’d tracked it carefully. Jeremy normally tracked it, with a cute little app he’d installed on his phone that confused Odd every time he pulled it out, but this time they’d taken the effort to circle the day it started in red on the calendar. Because this heat was special—they’d discussed it, hell, for  _ hours.  _ About whether or not they should make the claiming official. Odd was bouncing off the walls at the idea, wanting to pin and claim the omega at the suggestion. Jeremy, on the other hand, began to list off facts and numbers. Odd did his best to understand, though he found it difficult to, when Jeremy was talking about being his mate.

Odd could smell it on Jeremy the moment he woke up; a sweet, soft perfume of white musk and rosewood that lingered not only around his nose, but was heavy on his tongue as well. Odd nuzzled into the back of Jeremy’s neck just as the sun was starting to rise, filtering through the curtains and leaving warm streaks of yellow over everything.

“Good morning,” Jeremy murmured, sounding far too cute for his own good. “You’re up before me? That’s new.” He went to sit up, furrowing his brow when Odd didn’t let him go. “Something on your mind, or is there a different reason you’re clinging to me?”

“You smell  _ really  _ good,” Odd hummed out, tightening his grip on him. “Like, early heat good. Want to eat you up good.” He hooked a finger in the waistband of Jeremy’s sleeping pants and ran his nail along the inside of it. “What do you say to an early morning snack?”

Jeremy didn’t look impressed. “And have you catapult me into an early heat? We have to prepare.” But he didn’t push Odd’s hand away. He likely couldn’t, judging by the way his breath hitched and his pupils widened in interest. Odd pulled his hand away all the same.

“What do we need to do, baby?” Odd asked. He sat up and hooked an arm around Jeremy’s waist. “Guess we should do some more meal prep. And you need the bed for your nest—if you’re going to use it. Closet is also an option.” Odd pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s lips before he slipped out of bed. He gave a stretch, lifting his arms high—he could feel Jeremy’s eyes on him, and even without his glasses Odd knew that if he turned around, there’d be admiration there. 

“Yeah, that,” Jeremy replied, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. “I’ll come down in a minute.”

Jeremy always got like this, so close to his heat. Odd was convinced that he hated it. That he hated being rendered senseless and begging to be bred. Odd could understand—giving control to other people was hard. Which was why this was such a big step. He was putting his trust solely in Odd’s hands, to get him through his heat as his mate, not just his bed partner. 

“Let’s see what kind of grub I can rustle up,” Odd murmured out loud to himself. He clapped his hands together. His alpha instincts wanted him to make something carb heavy, something that would allow Jeremy to keep up with his biological need to get knocked up. 

He ended up making way too much food; he’d settled on thick slices of French toast, dusted lightly with powdered sugar, scrambled eggs, bacon—a breakfast fit for a king. An omega who would be bred soon. Odd was proud of himself, when Jeremy walked in, draped in a too-big shirt. His eyes widened behind crooked glasses. 

“You outdid yourself,” Jeremy grumbled, cheeks a bright red as he took a seat at the table.

“You’re going to need your energy,” Odd replied, leaning on the kitchen counter. “Mating means breeding, you know. Breeding means a pup, a pup means you need extra energy.” He came over to the table, leaning over it to press a soft kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. “Don’t make yourself sick, though.”

“I’m not going to make myself sick,” Jeremy replied with an eye roll. He shuddered and Odd’s eyes widened as a wave of slick hit him in the face, sharp and near irresistible. His mouth dropped open and he felt his canines ache at the scent. Odd restrained himself, closing his mouth. 

He pulled himself away from the table and dished up himself and joined Jeremy at the table. He would have stayed away, but that felt like it’d be somehow worse. He needed to be close. An anchor for Jeremy, to let him know that he was there for him. That Odd would be there to help him through his heat. 

Jeremy squirrelled himself away not long after, pressing a gentle kiss to Odd’s mouth before shutting himself in their shared bedroom. Odd resisted the urge to chase after him, teeth aching. He marched to the fridge instead—he needed to prepare a few more meals to get through Jeremy’s heat with him. He had to  _ provide  _ during his partner’s heat. 

Odd managed to get Jeremy to eat lunch, but by the time dinner came around, he refused to leave his nest. 

“The closet?” Odd asked as he entered the bedroom, keeping his voice soft. The bed was no longer neat, the sheets ripped off the bed and leading in a mussed trail to the closet. There were long tears in them and Odd sighed. Jeremy would be upset when he came out of his heat, if he saw the sheets like this. 

The closet door was cracked open only slightly, and the heady smell of fertile omega poured out. Odd curled his fingers a bit tighter around the water bottle in his hand and took a deep breath in hopes of calming himself, but it only drove him closer to rut. 

“Jeremy?” Odd asked, drawing his fingers along the outside frame of closet door. A low, soft keen greeted him. “Can I… Can I come in?” His fingers curled in and his fingertips turned into nails, scratching against the wood. God, Jeremy smelled good. He wanted to crowd him in the small space of the closet and bury himself in his scent.

“Please.” Jeremy’s voice cracked with need. “Please, Odd, I…” 

Odd pushed the door open with a squeak, and then closed it behind him before Jeremy’s hackles could raise. Jeremy liked small spaces, when he was in heat. “I’m here,” Odd murmured, shuddering as greedy, bare hands and arms reached out for him, wrapping tight around his neck and drawing him close.

“Hey, hi,” Odd greeted. “Here. Drink some water before you jump me.” He brought the water bottle up, despite the unhappy look on Jeremy’s face. “Come on, drink.” Odd didn’t want to, but he put a command in his voice. Jeremy scrabbled for the bottle, still upset but eager to please. His glasses were… Somewhere. Not close. 

“Don’t choke yourself,” Odd warned. Even though he was an alpha, being in charge wasn’t second nature. Whilst Jeremy drank the water, eyes sliding closed, Odd pulled his shirt off, already getting hot in the enclosed space. 

“Odd,” Jeremy croaked again, trying to grab at him once again. 

Odd fell into his arms easily, capturing his mouth in a sweet, gentle kiss. He raised a hand to cup Jeremy’s face, smoothing his thumb over his chin. “You’re safe. I’m here,” Odd soothed. His lips travelled down Jeremy’s throat, fingers running over already bare skin. “I’m going to take really good care of you.”

“You always do,” Jeremy said, body jumping into Odd’s hands with every step. 

Odd continued to kiss down Jeremy’s body—his body was so  _ hot.  _ His temperature was through the roof. Odd couldn’t wait to quench that fire. “Bet you taste really sweet down here,” Odd teased, one of his hands slipping between Jeremy’s thighs. “You’re already so wet. God.” Odd’s mouth followed his hands, pressing kisses to both of Jeremy’s thighs before kissing at the base of his cock. 

The noise that Jeremy made was  _ beautiful.  _ Odd’s cock twitched at the sound of it. He was already half-hard. Jeremy, on the other hand, looked like he had a major case of blue balls. Odd couldn’t have  _ that.  _ He brought both of his hands down to grab Jeremy’s hips—he began to lave his cock with kisses and licks, overly eager to please him. Jeremy’s hands twisted into Odd’s hair—it was already sleep-mussed, but the fingers tangling into it made it worse. 

“I want to lick you open,” Odd announced. He would, too. The way that Jeremy keened only urged him on. “After I worship your pretty cock.” The words came out of him before he could stop them. He ran his mouth pretty often when he was cognizant, it was worse.

“Alpha,” Jeremy choked out when Odd took his cock into his mouth, hungrily suckling at it, drinking down his pre-cum. He let the fingers between Jeremy’s thighs collect as much slick as possible. It was already staining everything beneath him, from the shredded sheets to the clothes stolen from the laundry hamper. Odd let out a groan, one of his fingers pressing forward into Jeremy’s warm, wet heat. Jeremy squealed and tried to kick his feet, but only managed to get one leg to beat against the nest, as the other was pinned down by Odd. 

“Now, that’s no way to act,” Odd teased in a pant, coming free of Jeremy’s cock. He easily added a second finger, letting his eyes close as he listened to the slick, lewd sound that came with it. Jeremy was making loud, hungry sounds. His eyes were already glazed over with heat, so Odd pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Jeremy’s thigh. “I won’t hold it against you, though.”

He returned to Jeremy’s cock, licking and suckling at it until he came—hot cum splattered across his face and Odd couldn’t help but laugh. Jeremy whined softly, rolling his hips against the fingers inside him, begging for more. His cock was still hard, unlikely to go down until he was properly knotted.

“Poor omega,” Odd said softly, licking up whatever mess hadn’t hit his face. Jeremy was about finished with the foreplay, mouth wide open and body arching up desperately. “Okay, I know, I know. You’re ready. Are you ready to be my omega?” He curled his fingers, listening to Jeremy squeal in pleasure. 

“Yes, alpha,  _ yes, _ ” Jeremy replied, breathless.

“Of course you are, you’re such a good omega. I can’t wait until you’re mine.” Odd sank his teeth into Jeremy’s hip, deep enough to draw blood, before he was licking it away. “You’re such a good omega, so good.” He kissed down and pulled his fingers free.

“Knot?” Jeremy asked softly, bucking his hips. Even in his heat, he had his head turned away. His cheeks were so red, they could have been apples. 

Odd let out a hum, and hooked Jeremy’s thighs over his arms so he could lower his mouth to his open, leaking entrance. Jeremy squealed again, grinding his face against Odd’s now stroking tongue. Odd was eager to lick him clean, though he knew it was impossible to do with so much slick leaking everywhere. It was so  _ sweet  _ and  _ perfect. _

“You taste so good,” Odd groaned, pressing his mouth tighter to Jeremy. He could feel his head spinning; he normally had pretty good resistance to heat pheromones, but even he had his limits. 

Jeremy was like a ragdoll, laying motionless on the bed but whining and whimpering in need; Odd felt sorry for him, and a heated voice in the back of his head was demanding he knot and breed Jeremy already. Odd decided there wasn't any harm in following its advice—Jeremy seemed to want the same thing, and though exhausted, did his best to try and flip over to present for his alpha. 

Odd found the whole display adorable, and eagerly helped Jeremy onto his stomach. His ass swayed in the air, back arched and cheeks flushed. 

"You're so gorgeous," Odd complimented, dragging his fingers down Jeremy's back. He laid himself over Jeremy's back, licking at his teeth. They ached worse now, so much so that his cock was almost an afterthought. 

Odd shoved his head into the space between Jeremy's neck and shoulder, letting out a possessive growl that had him groaning under him. 

"Gonna breed you," he whispered against his ear. Jeremy gave a pleased, enthusiastic roll of his hips in response. Odd grabbed a hold of his cock and gave it a pump or two, spreading the leftover slick onto it. "Gonna fuck my pretty little omega."

Jeremy groaned, and was cut off by his own hiccup as the head of Odd's cock pressed against him, and then  _ into  _ him. Odd growled at how wet and tight Jeremy was. It felt like he was already milking his cock, demanding his cum. And Odd wanted to give it to him. He wanted to fuck Jeremy until there was no doubt in his mind that he was pregnant. He knew it was the alpha in him, but he couldn't bother to dissuade the idea.

"Alpha, alpha,  _ alpha,"  _ Jeremy whimpered, having forgotten what names were. Odd shushed him, rubbing his chin against Jeremy's neck, trying to restrain himself a bit longer. He was sure that Jeremy could take him, but this was the man he loved. Omega, beta, hell _ — _ Jeremy could have been an alpha, and Odd still would've wanted him. Odd wanted to remember everything he could of their official claiming. 

"What a perfect omega," Odd huffed, rolling his hips forward and nudging his nose against Jeremy's neck. He nipped at his jaw, and then rubbed over it insistently with his cheeks. When Odd was done, Jeremy wouldn't be able to smell his own scent anymore. "You're going to look so beautiful with a big swollen belly. Such a perfect mate." Another brush of his scent against Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy was the perfect image of an omega in heat, now well-behaved and pliant with a cock in him. Odd sat up and gave a thrust, hard enough to get Jeremy to cry out. Not in pain, but in pleasure. Odd wrapped his hands around Jeremy's hips and quickly decided on a fast, deep pace that had a slew of beautiful noises escaping Jeremy's throat.

"So fertile and knot-hungry." Odd could feel Jeremy shaking and he was impressed at how fucked-out he looked already.

"Gonna bear your pups," Jeremy slurred out, though his hips were working back against Odd’s, meeting every thrust eagerly. "Want your pups and knot and want to be yours  _ please. _ "

Odd ran his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the sweat that had gathered there. "Don't worry, " he grunted. "Don't worry, omega,  _ Jeremy— _ you aren't leaving your heat without a pup in you." He was laying back over Jeremy, letting his full weight rest on him and pin him to the bed. "And you're mine. You've always been mine. Waiting for me to fuck and knot you. To mark you." His hands tightened on Jeremy’s hips, nails digging in hard enough to break skin.

“So good,” Odd whispered in Jeremy’s ear, beginning to kiss and lick at his neck; his knot was swelling and his hips were like a jackhammer now. “Your body is opening up so nicely for me. You’re so good, my good omega.” He kissed the corner of Jeremy’s jaw, drinking in his mewl. He tiptoed his fingers down to cup Jeremy’s cock, and gave it a stroke.

“Knot,” Jeremy demanded, much like omegas did. Odd hushed him and nipped at his jaw, quieting him for a moment. “Alpha, please,” he whined. “Knot.” He turned his head, eyes bleary, mouth seeking a kiss. Odd kissed him, wanting to make it hard and hot _ — _ instead, it was sweet and hot. Jeremy only broke it when he felt Odd’s knot actually catching on his rim, letting out a series of hiccups as it did so.

He was squeezing down, not wanting it to go but unable to stop it every time it popped out, and then slid back in. Odd growled against the side of Jeremy’s neck, licking and scenting it with fervor as he felt himself swell further. The scent of omega,  _ fertile  _ omega, was filling his senses and mixing with the overly sweet scent of slick and heat, and instinct took over him completely.

Jeremy screamed with the knot, and sobbed with the feeling of sharp fangs sinking deep into his shoulder. He scrabbled at the sheets, both trying to get away and rock back at the same time. Odd snarled at him, biting down harder, eagerly tasting Jeremy’s blood on his tongue. His mate. One of his hands smoothed down to rub over Jeremy’s stomach, not yet bloated by cum, though it was just a matter of time.

“Messy,” Odd stated as he pulled away, pleased with himself. If he’d thought Jeremy had been a ragdoll before, it was nothing compared to now. The most effort he put forth was keeping his hips pressed tight to Odd, whining when he lost any space between them. 

Odd began to clean his neck, wiping off blood with long licks and gentle,  _ careful  _ sucks so as not to aggravate the wound. He nuzzled the skin and settled down, rolling the two of them onto their sides in the messy nest. It really was a perfect place to nest. Perfect for his omega to sleep and prepare for pups. Protected. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“I love you,” Odd grunted. A purr started in his chest, and it was soon matched by one from Jeremy. “Love.” He nibbled at the back of Jeremy’s neck. He sighed when he felt him shudder. “What a good omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I am so busy with school nowadays man. Sooooo busy. Ugh. I gotta go stuff myself in a room and write a five page play now lmao
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Good Form by Nicki Minaj
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr or[here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
